Tiberium Essence
Tiberium Essence is a mod for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. It is dedicated to bringing back classic elements and features from previous Command & Conquer games, in particular Tiberian Sun, that were otherwise absent from the third game in the series. Overview The mod brings with it an extensive roster of alterations, largely focused on bringing the game more in line with its predecessor in terms of the technology available to the various factions. Many units in the game have been given new or modified models; some of these alterations are merely cosmetic, while others bring with them gameplay alterations, such as additional weaponry or abilities. Many modified units also adopt their Tiberian Sun names, for example, the Nod Flame Tank is now once more the Devil's Tongue in both appearance and name. Other units are removed and replaced altogether, such as the GDI Predator, which has been replaced by the Titan. Many Tiberian Sun units that did not return in Tiberium Wars, such as the'' Hover MLRS, have also been added back into the game. Each faction also gains the ability to deploy unique Tier 4 epic units (most notably the Mammoth Mk. II, which can now be deployed to the battlefield through the use of a new structure); these superheavy units are incredibly powerful, but only one of each can be deployed at any time. Several Nod units regain their ability to burrow into the ground and move undetected beneath the surface, and the mod also adds completely original units to all three factions (including playable units based on the Kodiak and Montauk). Many base structures have been similarly altered or replaced, and the ability to construct defensive walls has been reintroduced. The Forgotten have also been expanded; while they are not a full fourth faction, capturing a Mutant Mercenary Outpost (a new structure which replaces Mutant Hovel) grants players access to a greatly enlarged Forgotten arsenal, including modified Mammoth Mk. I tanks and other unique weaponry. The mod also adds new support powers and unit upgrades, new civilian tech buildings (most notably the Tacitus Archive, which grants access to new, unique, highly advanced units), new music tracks, and many visual, sound and balance changes designed to improve the overall feel of the game. While primarily a multiplayer-focused mod, the game's alterations also carry over to singleplayer. GDI Changes Infantry *'Rifleman': New model and icon. *'Missile Squad': New model. *'Disc Thrower Squad': Replaces Grenadier squad. Disc Thrower units from ''Tiberian Sun. *'Jetpack Trooper': Successor of Jump jet infantry from Tiberian Sun, armed with a minigun. *'Sniper Team': New model and icon. The spotter is replaced by a second Sniper. *'Field Medic Squad': The Medic from Tiberian Sun in a squad. Can deploy into a field hospital. *'Zone Trooper': New weapon model. *'Zone Commando': Replaces Commando. New model, Orbital Bombardment ability replaces C4 explosives. Can disable vehicles with EMP Grenade ability. *'Zone Defender Squad': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Elite Zone Troopers armed with additional anti-air rocket packs and sonic rifles. Deal extra damage against Tiberium crystals and Tiberium-based units. Vehicles *'Wolverine': Replaces Pitbull. Upgraded Wolverine from Tiberian Sun. Tough, highly mobile light walker that is potent versus Infantry and light vehicles. Can be upgraded with Sub-Calibre Rounds and Reactive Armor. *'Titan': Modified Titan from Tiberian Sun. Replaces Predator. Slow but heavily armored and armed battle walker, can shoot over walls and crush infantry and smaller vehicles. It is the toughest and most powerful T1 unit but also the most expensive. Can be upgraded with railguns and Reactive Armor. *'Goliath APC': Replaces Guardian APC. Has heavier armor, a more powerful array of quad linked auto cannons and a more conventional appearance (akin to the Mowag Piranha in the 6x6 configuration). Can be upgraded with Sub-Calibre Rounds. *'Harvester': New model. *'Falcon': New hovering light reconnaissance tank equipped with stealth detection sensors on a modified Slingshot chassis. Uses anti-vehicle RPG launcher. Can be upgraded with EMP Warheads and Sensor Pods. *'Tempest MLRS': Modified Hover MLRS from Tiberian Sun. Well-rounded support unit that launches barrages of guided missiles over a considerable distance and are effective versus most targets. Has fairly tough armor and good mobility. Functions as a mobile SAM battery, tank destroyer and short ranged artillery (however, missiles cannot track moving infantry). Can be upgraded with Reactive Armor and Advanced Fire Control. *'Disruptor': Modified Disruptor from Tiberian Sun. T3 support tank with decent armor and mobility. Particularly effective versus infantry and light vehicles from a distance. Can clear garrisons and Ion Storms by using a special Sonic Pulse ability. Can be upgraded with Reactive Armor. *'Juggernaut: '''Slightly changed model, can be upgraded with Advanced Fire Control. *'Mammoth Tank': Slightly changed model, can be upgraded with Reactive Armor. Can now be carried by Orca Carryall. *'Mammoth Mk. II': Modified Mammoth Mk. II from ''Tiberian Sun. Exceptionally well armed and armored battle walker with a variety of weapon systems that nonetheless retains good mobility. Features dual twin-linked railguns, twin chin-mounted auto cannons that are effective versus infantry, dual missile launcher pods capable of targeting both ground and air units, and can crush smaller ground units. Can be upgraded with either a Heavy Disc Launcher (effective against infantry) or an AA railgun turret (lethal against aircraft). Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. *'Surveyor': Deployment speed greatly increased. *'Predator Tank Mark II': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Upgraded Predator armed with additional anti-infantry machine gun, which greatly increases the unit's flexibility versus ground targets. Minor cosmetic changes to give the unit the appearance of heavier armor (i.e. fully covered treads) but in gameplay it is no more resilient than the vanilla version. Can receive both Railgun and Sub-Calibre Rounds upgrades, making the unit a potent multirole platform adept in countering swarm attacks by low-tier units. *'Colossus': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Heavy walker armed with dual cannons and chin-mounted twin miniguns, plus a missile battery effective against ground and air targets. Can be upgraded with Railguns and Sub-Calibre Rounds. Aircraft *'Condor': Replaces the V-35 Ox. This unit can transport infantry only, but occupants can fire at targets whilst on board. Can be called in as a unit ability or built from Airfield. *'Orca Fighter': Successor of the Orca Fighter from Tiberian Sun. Can switch between missiles and a chin-mounted minigun. *'Orca Rig': Replaces original land-based Rig. Air unit that can land and deploy on the ground into a repair station. *'Firehawk': Lethal air superiority fighter. Now carries 6 powerful missiles that are ripple fired in a very short period of time. Can only attack air units. *'Orca Bomber': Modified Orca Bomber from Tiberian Sun. Very tough bomber that uses Carpet Bombs or Sockwave Bombs. Can also switch to a single smart bomb. *'Orca Carryall': The Orca Carryall from Tiberian Sun. This unit can only transport vehicles (even heavy vehicles like the Mammoth Tank or the Colossus), but cannot lift large units like the Mammoth Mk2. Can be called in as a unit ability or built from the Airfield. *'Kodiak MKII': The Kodiak from Tiberian Sun. Super-heavy capital ship loaded with air-to-air missiles and a miniaturized Ion Cannon. Abilities include Stratofighter Boosters, anti-tiberium Terraforming Bomb and a passive aura that increases friendly experience gain and defensive stats by 10%. Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. Structures For simplicity, only altered/added structures are listed here. *'GDI Outpost': Now armed with two anti-vehicle/anti-air missile batteries. *'Barracks': Now heal and replenish infantry squads instead of the Armory. *'Orbital Deployment Center': Replaces Space command uplink. Offers support powers, allows for the deployment of Veteran ground reinforcements and the Mammoth Mk. II. *'Vulcan Tower': Replaces Watchtower. The Vulcan cannon from Tiberian Sun. Can be upgraded with Sub-Calibre Rounds. *'RPG Tower': Replaces Guardian cannon. The RPG launcher from Tiberian Sun. Can be upgraded with EMP Warheads. *'AA Battery': New model. Can be upgraded with railguns. *'Wall Hub': Used to construct defensive walls. *'Sonic Emitter': New model. *'Firestorm Generator': Projects a shield in a set radius around the generator, granting GDI units increased armor whilst damaging enemy units. *'Ion Cannon Control Center': New model. Miscellaneous *All railgun weaponry has an updated appearance. Brotherhood of Nod Changes Infantry *'Militant Rifle Squad': Uses Kane's Wrath model and new cameo. Adjusted squad member numbers. *'Militant Rocket Squad': New model, adjusted squad member numbers. *'Saboteur': Cloaks itself while stationary. *'Tarantula Drone': Replaces Fanatics. Modified Limpet drones from Tiberian Sun. Suicide unit that can deploy into stealthed landmine. *'Black Hand Squad': New model and icon. Now has tiberium-proof armor. *'Black Hand Commando': New model. *'Cyborg Squad': The Cyborg from Tiberian Sun. *'Cyborg Reaper': The Cyborg Reaper from Tiberian Sun. Has an Artificial Web ability that slows infantry. *'Cyborg Commando': The Cyborg Commando from Tiberian Sun. Added flame thrower for combating enemy infantry and clearing garrisons as well as a Supercharged Projectile ability. Also features a portable stealth generator. Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. *'Toxin Trooper': Can only be trained with a Tacitus Archive. This infantry squad shoots tiberium-based sniper rounds that have a chance to spawn Visceroids from enemy infantry. Vehicles *'Attack Bike': New model. *'Raider Buggy': New model. *'Scorpion Tank ': New model. A mixture of the Tick tank from Tiberian Sun and the original Scorpion tank. Can partially bury itself for increased protection and range. *'Scarab APC': Based on the Subterranean APC from Tiberian Sun. *'Harvester': New model. *'Phantom': A completely new mobile repair unit. Can deploy into a stealth generator. *'Basilisk': Replaces Beam Cannon. Similar in function to the unit it replaces but larger and slightly more heavily armored. *'Stealth Tank:' New model. *'Devil's Tongue': Flame Tank with new model, can be upgraded with Drilling Mechanism for underground travel. *'Cobra Artillery': Upgraded version of the Artillery from Tiberian Sun with on-board stealth generator, armed with a devastating long range plasma cannon. *'Avatar': Slightly changed model. Commandeer Technology ability replaced by three upgrades. *'Montauk:' The Montauk from Tiberian Sun. Armed with 6 ground-attack lasers and an anti-aircraft laser. Can travel underground, broadcasts propaganda for combat effectiveness, and summon underground reinforcements. Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. *'Emissary': Deployment speed greatly increased. *'Decimator Cyborg': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Heavy Cyborg built on an enlarged Reaper chassis. Armed with dual plasma cannons and an AA laser. Aircraft *'Harpy': Replaces Venom. The Harpy from Tiberian Sun. *'Banshee': The Banshee from Tiberian Sun. Potent ground-attack aircraft. *'Vertigo Bomber': Slightly modified weaponry. Napalm bombs cause more damage to structures and less damage to heavy armor units. Also causes damage over time. *'Nightwind': Stealthed transport that replaces the original Nod Carryall. Can transport vehicles only, or can be upgraded to transport infantry only. Can be called in as a unit ability or built from Air Tower. *'Venom': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Upgraded Venom aircraft with a new model. Structures For simplicity, only altered/added structures are listed here. *'Air Tower': New model. *'Secret Shrine': New model. Now produces cyborg infantry units. Heals and replenishes infantry squads. *'Tech Lab': New model. *'Shredder Turret': New model. Now has only two turrets per hub. *'Sting Turret': Replaces Laser turret. Now has only two turrets per hub. *'SAM Turret': New model. Now constructed as a single turret with no hub. *'Nod Outpost': Now transmits propaganda, boosting the speed and fire-rate of surrounding Nod units by 10%. *'Laser Fence Hub': Used to construct defensive laser fences. *'Tunnel Network Center': Allows the construction of a tunnel network. Uses the original C&C3 Nod Tech Lab model. *'Tunnel Network Entrance': Allows up to three units to move between entrances undetected. *'Stealth Generator': Replaces Disruption tower. Has a much larger radius and is affected by its own stealth field, but is bigger and more expensive as a result. Scrin Changes Infantry *'Assimilator': No longer becomes stealthed while stationary. Can temporarily increase speed and armor with Phase Out ability, but cannot capture structures while the ability is active. *'Stalwart': New anti-infantry, anti-structure unit based on Westwood concept arts for Tiberian Incursion. Humanoid elite infantry capable of mimicking human speech. *'Mastermind': New Mind Blast ability, capable of killing infantry around it (Similar to Psi commando's Psychic Blast ability). *'Contaminator': New unit. Cannot be trained by the player, but is an occasional by-product of enemy infantry being killed with certain Tiberium-based Scrin weaponry. Mutant creature that can spray Tiberium-based liquid. Effective against infantry, from which they have a chance of spawning yet more Contaminators. Uses vanilla Visceroid model. Vehicles *'Razorback': Replaces Gun Walker. *'Manta': New light tank unit. Fires electrical discharge that is effective against infantry and light vehicles. *'Corrupter': New model. Spray weapon replaced with Tiberium bomblet launcher. Has a chance of creating Contaminators from killed enemy infantry. *'Annihilator': Replaces Annihilator tripod. New model featuring 4 legs and rotating turret "head", but is otherwise the same as the original Tripod. *'Defiler': New artillery unit. *'Conqueror': Heavy walker with powerful beam cannon weapon. Can assimilate additional weaponry from slain enemy units. Able to seed a small tiberium field. Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. *'Explorer': Deployment speed greatly increased. *'Talos': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Medium tank armed with a proton cannon that is effective against vehicles and structures. Aircraft *'Ravager Gunship': New infantry transport unit. *'Devastator Warship': New model based on the crashed Scrin ship found in Tiberian Sun. *'Planetary Assault Carrier': New model. *'Leviathan Mothership': Replaces Mothership. New super-heavy capital ship. Fills a similar role to the old Mothership, but is built at the Gravity Stabilizer instead of being called in as an ability. Armed with three beam cannons and Tiberium bomb launchers that have a chance of creating Contaminators from killed enemy infantry. Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. *'Scourge': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. New multirole aircraft armed with proton beam for use against ground targets and airburst plasma missiles for attacking enemy aircraft. Structures For simplicity, only altered/added structures are listed here. *'Ichor Reactor': Tiberium Addition upgrade replaces Fusion Core upgrade. Emits Tiberium radiation that heals Scrin and Forgotten units after upgrade. *'Alien Outpost': Now emit Tiberium radiation. Heals surrounding Scrin and Forgotten units. *'Wall Hub': Used to construct defensive walls. *'Growth Accelerator': New model. *'Lightning Spike': Now built from Drone Platform and Foundry instead of called in as reinforcement. Replaces Photon Cannon as basic anti-vehicle defense. Mutant Changes Units *'Looted Pitbull': Mutant-operated Pitbull, armed with Tiberium-tipped missiles. Can clear garrison with Tiberium mortar. *'Hijacker': The Mutant Hijacker from Tiberian Sun. *'Hunter': Forgotten Commando unit. Inspired by Umagon from Tiberian Sun. Armed with a sniper rifle loaded with Tiberium rounds. Permanently cloaked, even while firing. Can clear garrison. *'Ghost Stalker': Forgotten Commando unit. Disciples of the Ghost Stalker from Tiberian Sun. Armed with a railgun and C4 charges, specializes against vehicles and structures. *'Humvee': The Humvee from Tiberian Dawn armed with an MG and a Rocket Pod. Can be garrisoned with one infantry squad. *'Mobile Sensor Array': The Mobile Sensor Array from Tiberian Sun. *'Combat Fiends': Tamed Tiberian Fiends, can clear garrison with Tiberium-based attacks. *'Mastodon': A modified Mammoth Mk. I. No longer has rocket pods, but can garrison a single infantry squad. *'Reclaimer': Superheavy vehicle armed with triple Tiberium-warhead cannon and four plasma turrets. Effective against structures and vehicles and can crush smaller units. Is able to directly gather resources from Tiberium, but with less efficiency than Harvesters, similar to the MARV. Epic unit; only one may be deployed at any time. Structures *'Mutant Mercenary Outpost': Replaces vanilla Mutant Hovel, produces Forgotten infantry and vehicles. Other Changes *'Tacitus Archive': Replaces Expansion Point. Allows the construction of new, highly advanced units, three per faction, while still providing a build radius around itself. *'Veinhole Monster': Veinholes are reintroduced. Veins will damage most vehicles that pass over them, but can be harvested for resources like Tiberium. *'Visceroid': Uses a different model, vanilla model reused as the model for Contaminators. Uses melee attack exclusively, any human infantry unit that dies on a Tiberium field now turns into a Visceroid. *'Tiberian Fiend': New neutral units, attack indiscriminately. External links *Tiberium Essence at ModDB - Includes information and download links *Alternate download link *Tiberium Essence Wikia... Your stop for all the Tiberium Essence Info you could want. Category:Tiberium Wars Mods